The Deepest Love
by xxbabysparklesxx
Summary: Sequel to 'The Finest Silk'. Please rr
1. The Ball, Part Two

Disclaimer: Sighs in deep exasperation I do not own Harry Potter, and I am not making any profit by writing this fic, now can I _please_ get on with the story?!?

A/N: **You have no idea how immensely sorry I am for not getting this fic up sooner! I told you that it would be up in a week, and I'm just posting it now, around 3 months later! I was having a lot of medical problems, along with a bad case of writer's block.**

A/N 2: So here's the sequel! This first chapter was extremely tough to write, because I think it's harder to capture Ginny's character, than it is to capture Draco's. shrugs. I really hope that you guys like this!

The Deepest Love

Chapter One -(of three) The Ball pt.two

He just kissed me. _Draco Malfoy_ just kissed me. It was short and gentle, but I loved it nevertheless. He pulls back a bit, to see my reaction, when suddenly _I'm_ kissing _him_. His hands tangle in my hair as mine go to roam is back, albeit a bit shyly. This is the first time I've been kissed like this before, with such _passion._

We break apart, and I find it hard to breath. My chest is heaving, and when I look up at him, I realize I wasn't the only one affected by that intoxicating kiss. Suddenly, he pulls me towards him again and at first I think he is going to kiss me, but I am surprised when he simply pulls me up against him. His arms wind themselves around me, and his chin comes to rest on my head. I can't help but notice the enticing scent of cologne. It makes me want to nuzzle my face into his robes and stay there all night, just breathing in his scent. I sigh happily, and remember the events leading up to this wonderful moment.

(Flashback)

_As I walk in to the Great Hall, I can't help but notice **him** staring at me. Draco Malfoy. I've noticed he's been staring at me quite a bit lately, and it's extremely unnerving. I've often caught him staring at me with the same longing expression on his face that Ron uses on me before asking if I'm going to eat the rest of my treacle tart. I can't help but wonder what this means._

I think that he was the one who sent me those dress robes. He's the only one I know, besides Harry, who has the money to afford such splendid garments. My train of thought is interrupted when Seamus approaches me.

"You look great, Gin" He says, and flashes me one of his most charming smiles. He holds out his hand, and I take it, allowing him to lead me onto the dance floor.

We dance without talking for a while, though, to be completely honest, I'm feeling quite bored. I look around the dance floor and I see Draco. He's sitting in a chair, sulking. A part of me can't help but hope that he's sulking over me. Seamus tightens his hold on my waist and I look up to see him smiling down at me. Suddenly he's leaning forward, he's going to kiss me! Out of the corner of my eye, I see Draco jump up and storm out of the hall. At the last second, I gently push Seamus away. He gives me a hurt look, _and I apologize before turning and heading out of the hall, intent on following Draco._

When I find him, he's sitting on a bench by the lake.

"It was you, wasn't it?" I ask before my courage fails me. He's silent for a long time, and for a moment I think that he's not going to answer, when I hear him reply:

"So what?" "So what if it was me, what are you going to do about it?" He asked in a bitter tone, which surprises me. What, exactly, does he have to feel bitter about?

"Well, first off, I wanted to thank you. Secondly, I wanted to know why you spend so much money on me." _After saying this, I look up to gauge his reaction, but he looks away from me. He stands up and angrily insults my family's money situation. I find myself getting angry as well. I stand up and approach him furiously, until are faces are a scarce few inches apart._

"You know, Malfoy, that's really getting old! Why do you always have to insult me?"

"Well, if you weren't so damned beautiful all of the time!" _He thinks that I'm beautiful? Nobody has every called me that before, except for my mum._ _I smile at him, and the next thing I know, I'm in his arms and he's kissing me._

(End of flashback)

I feel Draco's finger under my chin, and look up at him.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks me, and I blush before replying.

"You." He smiles, and leans forward to brush his lips against my own. I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. His hands tangle in my hair, and when I feel his tongue brush against my lips, I open my mouth willingly.Our tongues brush lazily against each other and I love the delicious chills that run up my spine. Suddenly, I hear a voice calling my name.It's my _brother._

"Gin, are you out here?" I jump away from Draco.

Yes, Ron, I'll come inside in a moment!" I yell back. I turn to make my way back to the castle, when Draco's hand finds it's way to my wrist and pulls me back to him, while his other hand caresses my cheek, and he appears almost vulnerable as he looks at me. 

"I am going to see you again, right?"I smile at his nervousness before replying.

"Of course." I breathe, and lean in slowly to kiss him one last time. I pull back before he can get too carried away. I smile at him, before walking away, toward the direction of the castle.Once inside the Great Hall, Ron and Harry approach me, looking worried.

"What's happened to you?" Ron demanded, and I try my best to look puzzled.

"What do you mean, Ron?"

"You're cheeks are red, and you're hair is messed up!" He exclaims.

"If I find out that you've been snogging Seamus...." But his rant was cut off by Seamus himself.

"No, she hasn't been snogging me." Seamus says, while looking angry. He still must be upset from earlier. His statement only made Ron more angry.

"Well, she had to have been snogging someone," He says accusingly. "Tell me who it is, and I'll throttle the bloody wanker!" He said, his hands clenching into tight fists.

"Ron, I wasn't snogging anyone! There was no one out there, except for me and the squid, and I know that even you wouldn't be stupid enough to accuse me of snogging that, would you?" Ron opened and closed his mouth, as if trying to find the words to speak, but apparently he wasn't doing so well. He finally decided that threatening me was the best course of action.

"If you don't confess this instant, I'll write to Mum!" I couldn't help but snort.

"And what will you say, exactly, that I was snogging a squid? You'll be shipped off to St. Mungo's before your graduation! Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go up to bed!" I exclaim and stomp off before Ron has a chance to reply.When I finally reach the girls dormitory, I change into my nightgown, then crawl under the warm covers. My eyes close and sleep claims me quickly, and my is slumber full of dreams of a certain slytherin.

Waking up this morning, I am finding it hard to believe that the events of last night were real, and not just some silly dream. Sighing, I rise tiredly from my bed, and get dressed for today's classes. While pulling on my Hogwarts uniform and my robe, the girls in my dormitory harass me with questions for the ball. They all think that it's quite fabulous that I attended the ball with Seamus, because happens to be a year ahead of us.

"So, what was he like?"

"Was he more mature than sixth year boys?"

"Did you snog him?"

"Did you like it?"

"Did you do more than just snogging?"

"Enough!"I practically have to shout to get the girls to stop asking so many questions. I want to tell them that going to the dance with Seamus was not that great, but I don't see any reason to tarnish his reputation just because I don't find him very attractive.

"Seamus was a perfect gentlemen, but we just didn't seem to make a good couple. Now don't get me wrong, he's a nice bloke, but I think we'd be better off as just friends." The girls all sighed with disappointment.

Once in the great hall, I avoid looking over at the Slytherin table and I sit down besides Colin Creevy, who happens to be a good friend of mine. He smiles warmly at me. I smile back quickly, then grab some toast and begin to butter it.

A few minutes later, the owl post has arrived and hundreds of owls are fluttering busily about the great hall, eagerly delivering mail to the students and teachers of Hogwarts. I am quite surprised when a school owl drops a letter addressed to me, which nearly lands in my breakfast. I glance around quickly to see if anyone noticed, but everyone's too preoccupied in discussing the events of last night to pay me any attention. I slowly unfold the parchment.

_Meet me in the entrance hall at ten o'clock. Dress warmly._

I crumple up the parchment, and looked over at the Slytherin table, knowing Draco must have sent the letter. He's staring at me so intensely that it makes me blush. Not that it actually takes much to make me blush, because I seem to do that rather often. I smile slightly, before breaking my stare and returning my attention to my breakfast.

My first class, History of Magic, seemed to drag on forever. I didn't bother to take notes on anything Professor Bin was saying, and instead I found myself daydreaming about Draco. I'm both nervous and excited about meeting him tonight.

When the class is finally over, I head down to my second class, which is potions. The seventh years are coming out, and I look for Draco, but he hasn't come out yet. When he does emerge from the classroom he sees me and stops walking, which causes Blaise Zabini to crash into him, but he doesn't seem to notice. He's just standing there, staring at me, and I can't help but do the same.

His platinum blonde has an almost silver look about it in the dim lights of the dungeon. His blue eyes were wide, and had an unreadable look in them. I don't know how long we stood there like that, staring at each other. Evidently, it was a while, because Blaise finally had to grab Draco by the front of his robes and drag him away, smirking at me all the while. This makes me wonder if Blaise knows about what happened last night.

I'm sitting in the Great Hall, eating dinner. The butterflies of excitement that are fluttering about in my stomach at the moment, probably rival the ones that I get before an upcoming Quidditch match. In just four hours I'll be meeting Draco. Colin Creevey plops down into the seat next to me and I flash him a distracted smile.

"Hey, Gin, how's it going?" He asks.

"Fine, Colin." I reply distractedly, I'm too busy thinking about what I should wear to see Draco tonight.

"So how are your classes this year?" He asks me and I try not to groan in frustration.

"Great." I say, in the hopes that he'll leave me alone, so I can think about my upcoming date.

"Fine, Gin, I can see you're not in the mood to talk." He says with a slightly hurt look on his face, and I can't help but feel guilty.

"I'm sorry Colin, it's not your fault. I'm just a little preoccupied, is all." I say, while giving him a rueful smile. He grins back.

"Anything I can help you with?" I look at him doubtfully. Colin may be a good friend, but I doubt he could give me advice on what to wear on my date. Plus, he would want to know who I was going with, and he wouldn't like it when I told him it was Malfoy.

"Well, you remember those dress robes I got in the mail?"

It's nine o'clock. I spent an good hour after dinner explaining to Colin all that's been going on between Draco and I, expressing to him all of my fears and concerns. At first he's quite upset, saying a bouncing ferret like that doesn't deserve me, but once I explained that I cared for him too, he grudgingly accepted the fact.

Now, I had snuck Colin up to the Girls' dormitory to help me pick out an outfit for my date, which is only an hour away. Luckily, the rest of the girls are down in the common room, studying or gossiping. I'm currently sprawled on my four poster bed while Colin rummages through my trunk in search of something for me to wear.

"I've found it!" He said in a triumphant tone. He straightens up to reveal a pair of baggy jeans along with an equally baggy, hand-knit, green wool sweater. I merely stare at him in disbelief.

"You expect me to wear, those?" He shakes his head in disapproval at me.

"Not like this, Gin, I'm going to put some shrinking charms on them first." He said as though it was obvious. Once he applies a few shrinking charms, he hands them to me, and then points me in the direction of the bathroom to go change..

Once, I've changed, I'm feeling quite self-conscious. The sweater is tight, especially across my chest, and the jeans fit me like a second skin. Will Draco think I'm some sort of trollop like Parkinson if I show up dressed like this? With a sigh, I head back to my room, where Colin is waiting.

"You look great, Gin." He says with a sincere smile when he sees me. This causes me to smile back, all my fears about the tight clothes forgotten.

"What am I going to do with my hair?" I said, panicking. Colin just chuckled at me.

"Leave it down, Gin, it looks beautiful like that."

A little while later, Colin's wishing me good luck and I'm sneaking out of Gryffindor tower. Colin created a diversion to distract the students in the Common Room, mainly my brother. He came in and passed around a picture that he'd taken of Harry and Hermione snogging, and let me tell you, that distracted Ron quite a bit. I managed to escape from the common room with no trouble at all, because it was absolute chaos in there. Dean and Seamus were whistling at Harry, while Ron was trying to beat him to a bloody pulp.

When I finally reach the entrance hall, he's already there. Just seeing him again stirs the butterflies in my stomach. He's standing there with his back towards me, and I'm suddenly twenty times more nervous than I was when I was up in Gryffindor Tower. A part of me almost wants to turn back and run away, but the larger part of me keeps my feet rooted to the spot. Eventually, he turns around and gives me a slow smile that makes warmth spread from my head to my toes.

He walks towards me, and links his hand with mine. He leans down and brushes a gentle kiss

on my cheek, and I can't keep from blushing.

"I love it when you do that." He says, while smiling at me again.

"Do what?"

"Blush like that, it's cute." The absurdity of what he said gets to me, and I can't help but laugh. He gives me a puzzled look, and waits for me to catch my breath.

"I'm sorry, it's just I never thought I'd ever hear the word 'cute' coming form your mouth." I say, and he gives me a fake scowl, which causes me to giggle some more.

"Come on, I have something to show you." He says, before leading me outside.

We walked out into the cool night, side by side. My hand is still in Draco's and he squeezes it gently. I look up at him and smile. He smiles back and leads me over to a large blanket, that had various dishes of food on it, and also enough room for Draco and I to sit comfortably. I think this is what Hermione said muggles call a picnic.

"Draco, this is wonderful." I say, while smiling at him. He visibly sags with relief and I bite back a grin.

A little while later, we had finished eating, and Draco had cleared away the mess with a flick of his wand. We hadn't had much to talk about, but I didn't mind because the silence was a comfortable one. His hand seeks out mine and our fingers intertwine, while he slowly scoots closer. He flashes me a brief, nervous smile before he leans down to kiss me. I sigh happily as our lips make contact. I can feel his hands running through my hair again, and I'm glad that I allowed Collin to persuade me to leave it down. He pushes against me gently until my back comes in contact with the blanket, while he hovers slightly above me. His hair falls in front of his face, and I don't hesitate running a hand through it before pulling him into another kiss. While we're kissing , though, I can't get rid of the pesky little thought niggling in the back of my mind. I gently push Draco away. He raises a curious eyebrow that makes me smile, despite the situation.

"What's wrong?" He asks, sounding concerned, but looking as though he'd rather get back to kissing me. I look down, while I nervously play with an edge of the blanket with my finger. It takes me a while to answer, because I'm not sure how to say what's on my mind without offending him.

"Why me, Draco? There are loads of girls at this school who are a lot prettier and wealthier than I am, so why are you out here with me, instead of one of them?" When I get the courage to look up at his face, I wish I could take all of my words back, because of the pain I see in his eyes.

"Ginny, I thought I'd made it pretty obvious by now. I care about you a lot, and I happen to think that you are the most beautiful witch I've ever met, and trust me, I've met plenty of attractive witches in my life," He says with a smirk before continuing. "And I know I've made fun of you for it before, but I don't care how much money you have, Merlin knows I have enough for the both of us." He said with a smile before pulling me against him and wrapping an arm around my waist. He runs a hand continually through my hair, and it's so relaxing that I have to fight to keep my eyes open.

"I'm sorry, Draco, it's just that I don't know you very well."

"Ask me anything." He said confidently. looked down at her, with a raised eyebrow, as though the answer was obvious. There were so many things that she wanted to know, but she didn't know where to start.

"Well, what's you're favorite color?" He raises his eyebrow at me in a look of amusement.

"I think you know the answer to that." He said, while playfully tugging at the hem of my green sweater. I blush and he chuckles softly before pulling me into another kiss.

Well, that seemed like a good place to leave it off. Well, what did you think of this chapter? Please review and tell me what you thought.I know that a lot of you liked the previous story because it was in Draco's P.O.V, but I really wanted to express all of Ginny's thoughts on everything. The sequel to this story will have both Draco and Ginny's P.O.V's, and I'm thinking of turning that one into a full-length fic, if anyone would be interested in reading it.


	2. Secrets Revealed

The Deepest Love

Chapter Two-Secrets Revealed

A/n: I've decided to make this a full length fic, so it's probably going to be about 10-15 chapters long. I'm sorry it's taken so long to update! I know this chapter was really boring, but it was necessary to get the story going.

For the most part, things between Draco and I are going better than I could have hoped. We've been together for about a month now, and I'm getting dressed because he's taking me out somewhere to celebrate. He's shown me a side of him that is so different from the image he projects for the rest of the school. He's so kind and caring, if only he'd show this side of him to other people.

I can't help but get the feeling that Ron, Harry, and Hermione are a bit suspicious of me. Whenever I'm about to go somewhere, Ron and Harry are always demanding to know where I'm going, and who I'm going with. Which is funny, considering that after I had gotten back from my first date with Draco, Ron declared that he was never talking to Harry again, for snogging Hermione under his nose, or something like that. I guess they've settled their differences, because Harry and Hermione are now free to hold hands, or kiss in front of Ron all they want, and he only turns _slightly _green.

Also, whenever I'm sitting alone in the common room Hermione always approaches me asks me if I want to talk. I want to confide in her, but I can't, because I know that anything I say will be repeated to Ron. I can just picture how well he'd take the news of Draco and I being a couple.

"Come on, love, come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow." Draco says while shooting me a pleading look. I sigh, we've been arguing about this for the past ten minutes. I'm sitting on the floor of the Astronomy tower, with Draco's arms around me. He had taken me there after we'd had our date, which was another picnic. It's even colder when it was last night, I'm going to have to tell Draco we're not going on anymore of those till the spring.

"No, Draco, I can't. We might be _seen._" He stares at me with a slightly hurt look.

"What is it with you and being seen? One would think that it wouldn't be too much to ask to have one's girlfriend accompany them to Hogsmeade." He says sarcastically, and I feel myself beginning to lose my temper.

"Don't you _dare_ act as if you don't know why I'm afraid to be seen with you!" I yell, while standing up angrily, and the confused look he sends me only fuels my anger more. He takes a cautious step towards me, but I push him away.

"I know it happened five years ago, Draco, but I'm certainly not going to act like it never happened! If you had any feelings whatsoever for me, you wouldn't be putting so much pressure on me to make our relationship public!" I say, while my eyes are blurring with tears.

"Gin, I have no idea what you're talking about. Would you explain it to me, please?" I stare at him in disbelief. Was he serious? Did he honestly not know? I find it hard to believe, but staring into Draco's eyes, I knew he was telling the truth.

"Come here." He says softly while gathering me into his arms, and this time I don't protest. While burrowing my face into the warmth of my cloak, I told him about how I had opened the Chamber of Secrets in my first year, using Tom Riddle's diary. He held me tight, and didn't ask any questions until I'd finished the story.

"But Gin, where did you get the diary in the first place? I hardly doubt that your father would've handed you such a Dark artifact." I bit my lip while looking at him. Draco never talked much about the relationship between him and his father, which makes me think that things aren't going so well between them. I don't want to make things worse.

"Your father gave it to me, Draco. The day that I first met you in _Flourish and Blotts_." I say, while avoiding his eyes. His arms immediately stiffen around me. I look up at him, but he's staring straight ahead. His brow if furrowed in a frown, and his eyes an expression of cold fury.

"I'll kill him." He said, and the cool tone of his voice sent unpleasant shivers down my spine.

"Draco?" I ask carefully, afraid to make him angry. He seems to snap out of his previous trance and stare down at me, his eyes now filled with an intense sadness.

"I'm so sorry Ginny, I had no idea." He said, while pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Don't be Draco, I know it's not your fault, I'm just afraid of how your father will act if he finds out about our relationship." I say, trying to reassure him.

"But that's the whole problem! I'm sick of living my life worrying about what my father might do if he finds out about something he doesn't like, but I'll put up with it because you know I'd do anything to protect you." He says while caressing my cheek with his hand. I smile softly before leaning in to brush my lips softly against his own.

about a month later, I was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, trying to read a book, when a furious Ron stormed in the common room, with an equally furious Harry, and Hermione, who looked greatly annoyed.

"Honestly, Ron, did you have to beat him up? You _know _he does he says these things to rile you up, and you fall for it every single time!" Thanks to you, Gryffindor's lost thirty points, and you've earned yourself three dententions with Filch! This is going to get in the way of your studying.You _know _he does he says these things to rile you up, and you fall for it every single time!"

" I don't care, Hermione! I wasn't going to sit there and allow him to make fun of my family, and the fact that you're a muggleborn. Someone has to put that albino ferret in his place!" It's obvious that they're arguing about Draco. I try not to look to interested too interested before asking.

"You beat up Malfoy, Ron?" Hearing my question, a smug look crosses his face.

"Yup, the git even had to go to the infirmary." He said proudly, and Hermione smacks his arm with a stern look on his face." I nod my head, and pretend to go back to reading my book.

Later that night, I borrowed Harry's Invisibility Cloak, telling him that I needed it to get a late night snack from the kitchens. I walk down the corridors towards the Infirmary shivering, because the cloak doesn't provide much warmth.

When I finally reach the doors, I hesitate before going in, though I'm not sure why. I suppose it's because I should be mad at Draco for instigating yet another fight with Ron, but right now I'm more concerned about how badly he's been hurt.

I open the doors quietly, and slip inside. To my surprise, most of the beds in the Infirmary were empty. Madam Pomfrey must not have had such a busy day today. When I finally find Draco's bed, I almost gasp in shock. His injuries aren't that bad, Harry's certainly gotten worse, especially after a quidditch game, but seeing Draco lying there with bruises on his face upsets me.

I take off the cloak, and sat down in the chair by his bedside, enfolding one of his hand in the two of mine. He stirs in his sleep for a moment, before his eyes slowly flutter open.

"Ginny?" He says, while looking at me blearily, and I can't help but think about how cute he looks. I don't dare to say that aloud though, because something tells me that he woudn't appreciate being called _cute._ I smile at him.

"How did you know that I was in here?"

"I heard my brother talking about what happened. Draco, why do you have to fight with him?" He sighed softly.

" I'm sorry, Gin. I can't help it. He just get's under my skin, is all." He says, while pouting at me. He knows how adorable I think he is when he pouts, and he always does it to get himself out of trouble.

"Well, just _try_ to be civil, alright?" He rolls his eyes. We hear footsteps approaching and I throw the cloak over my body. Madame Pomfrey bustles into the room to check on Draco, and I sneak out, heading back to Gryffindor tower.

A few days later, I had just come back from spending some time with Draco, and Hermione spots me in the common room.

"Hi Ginny, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked, looking slightly apprehensive. I nod, and we sit down on the couch. She looks into the fire for a few minutes, as though she's trying to gather up enough courage to speak about what's on her mind. I try to keep my face calm, but my heartbeat must be going a mile a minute. Hermione must have found out about Draco and I, and now she's probably going to make me tell Ron.

"Ginny, are you jealous of the fact that Harry and I are a couple?" She asks, while watching my face for a reaction. Her question catches me by such surprise that I burst out laughing. She looks at me with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Ginny, I don't see what's so funny about this. I'm trying to be serious, here." She said while giving me an exasperated look. It takes me a few more moments to stop laughing, and to catch my breath. When I'm finally feeling somewhat composed, I apologize to Hermione.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. It really wasn't funny, it's just that your question caught me off guard. What makes you think that I'm jealous that you and Harry are a couple?"

"Well, I know you used to like him, and it seems like ever since we've made our relationship public, you've been avoiding us. Harry told me that whenever he tries to talk to you, you're always running of somewhere. And you just seem a bit distant." She said, while looking at me with a concerned expression on her face. It makes me feel guilty. I thought that the reason Harry had always been adamant about knowing where I was going was because he was suspicious of me and Draco, and not that he was worried about me.

"No, Hermione, I'm happy for the two of you. The reason that I haven't been around as much is because, well, I've been seeing someone." At first, Hermione looks shocked, but then her eyes light up with excitement.

"Really, Ginny? Who is it?"

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I can't tell you, because it's someone that you and my brother wouldn't approve of."

"Come on, Ginny, it can't be that bad. It's not like you're dating Malfoy or something." She said. Something must have changed in my expression, because suddenly she gasped, and her hands flew up to cover her mouth.

"Oh Gods, Gin! It is Malfoy, isn't it?" She demanded. I figured that there was no use in denying it anymore.

"Yes it is, Hermione, but you have to keep this quiet! You can't tell Ron and Harry because you know they'll do to Draco when they find out! He's changed Hermione, and I really care about him!" For a few moments she sat there shocked, not saying anything.

"Ginny, I'll keep this quiet for now, but you're going to have to tell them eventually, or else they'll find out on their own, and you know that would be even worse." I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much Hermione! You don't know how hard it's been, not telling you about Draco!" I said, while giving her a warm hug, before running up to my room.

"

A few weeks later, the rest of the school was at Hogsmeade, while Draco and I spend the day together. First, we went to the kitchens and the house elves happily served us lunch. Then, we walked around the school for a little while, talking about random things, just getting to know each other better. I find that I never tire of hearing Draco talk. He always has amusing things to say, and he seems to take pride in making me laugh.

A little while later, Draco took me to his private room in Slytherin. Unsurprisingly, it is decorated with green and silver. On the walls, are posters of various quidditch teams, and to my surprise, many of them are the Chudley Cannons! Ron would have kittens if he knew that he and Draco Malfoy supported the same team. I mention this to Draco.

"What? You've got to be kidding me! There is no way that The Weasel has any liking for such a fabulous team like The Cannons! That would mean that he had a good taste in quidditch teams, which we both know is not true." He said smugly and I scowl at him. He pulls me toward him and smiles at me playfully, before pressing his lips softly against my own. My arms wind around his neck as he deepens the kiss, and his hands find their way to my hair.

We continue to kiss like that for a little while longer, until someone bangs impatiently on Draco' s door. I quickly find Harry's invisibility cloak and throw it over me, and Draco goes to open the door. Pansy Parkinson storms in the room, not looking very happy.

"Draco, why weren't you at Hogsmeade? I wanted to spend the day with you." She says slyly while wrapping her arms around his neck, and I resist the urge to go over there and yank that curly blonde hair right out of her head. Draco hastily shoves her away from him.

"Damn it, Pansy! How many times do I have to tell you that I'm _not_ your boyfriend?" She scowled angrily at him.

"You're not supposed to treat me like dirt, you know! I'm your betrothed, we're going to be married in a few years, and there's nothing that you can do about it. You might as well get used to the fact now." She said smugly, while flouncing haughtily out of the room. I rip the cloak from my body, trembling with rage.

"You're betrothed to Pansy? When, exactly, were you planning on sharing this tidbit of information with me?" I demanded, feeling my face flush. Draco looked away guiltily.

" Look, Ginny, I wanted to tell you..."

"Save your excuses, Draco. I don't want to hear it!" I shout, before storming out of his room.


End file.
